


Leave Out All the Rest

by Cherazz



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bloodplay, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Episode: s03e15 All My Children, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Established, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherazz/pseuds/Cherazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being daggered yet again, Elijah is trapped within his dreams, where he faces an incredible amount of not only torment, but pleasure as well. But what is real and what isn’t? And does he ever truly wake up at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Out All the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://turtle-goose.livejournal.com/profile)[**turtle_goose**](http://turtle-goose.livejournal.com/). Inspired by her prompt on [](http://vd-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vd-kink.livejournal.com/)**vd_kink** : “Elijah dreams while he’s in the dagger-induced sleep.”

“Elijah!!!” an enraged howl resonates throughout the house. Elijah surmises that it is only a matter of time before Klaus will find him.

He sighs in resignation, already knowing what his fate will be. No one crosses Klaus and gets away with it…However; he had hoped that he would be long gone before his brother discovered what his plans were.

Within moments, Klaus is upstairs in Elijah’s bedroom, a hair’s breath away from him, seething with rage. Elijah manages to get a quick glimpse of his brother’s jaw clenching and his eyes darkening in fury, before he finds himself shoved against the wall with fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. He grimaces at the sound of the bones in his neck crackling under the pressure.

Elijah holds his gaze without fear, raising his chin in defiance. “Where the hell do you think you’re going brother? Did you honestly think you could escape without my knowing? How dare you even consider leaving us after everything that’s just happened! We need to stick together now more than ever!” Klaus snarls, dangerously close to his face.

“That’s exactly why I’m leaving Niklaus! I can’t be around any of you right now. After what mother tried to do and the things she said to us, I need some time to myself.” Elijah grits out, eyes moving to the left ever-so slightly, dodging the question, not wanting to reveal the true reason for his planned departure of Mystic Falls.

“Oh? Is that all? Or was there another reason for you wanting to leave _me_?” he spits out with a knowing gleam in his eye and a wicked smirk on his lips. Elijah tries to remain unresponsive as Klaus gets close enough so that he can feel his breath on his lips. He’s never been comfortable with his brother’s incestuous predilections…

“Hmm? Do tell Elijah…could it be that you have made the same mistake yet again? Have you, once more, fallen for _my_ doppelganger?” Klaus taunts while nipping along Elijah’s jaw and running his other hand down his chest, all the while Elijah remains unmoving; undaunted.

“She’s not yours brother! She never will be! Elena is nothing like _them_.” Elijah growls at him as his eyes change and his fangs descend. It is a rare thing for him to lose control like this. Not many had ever seen Elijah’s true face and lived to tell the tale. Then again, not many had succeeded in enraging him enough to see it in the first place.

All Klaus does is snicker and laugh at him in reply before he surges forward and claims Elijah’s lips with vicious precision. There is nothing gentle or loving about the action – it is merely a power play; a show of dominance. The elder vampire does nothing but slide his eyes shut in revulsion and lets it happen. He feels his brother’s vile tongue squirming and slithering at his lips, persistently seeking entry into his mouth.

When he doesn’t get his way, the hybrid tears at his lip and draws blood, Elijah has had enough and shoves his brother off bellowing, “Enough Niklaus!”

“All right Elijah, no worries, I’ve had my fun…” chuckling while wiping the saliva from his lips. He throws his hands up in mock defeat before continuing, “Besides, I’ve made my point, for you see, she may not be mine, but at least I get to have a small piece of her. You, on the other hand, my dear brother, will _never_ have her. I’ll make sure of it…” he says, voice dripping with such malice and venom.

Confusion floods Elijah’s features, eyebrow rising in question, before a white hot pain laces throughout his entire form and causes him to cry out. He looks down in shock at the silver dagger protruding from his chest, before gazing back up at his brother in disbelief.

As he feels his body constricting and tightening, his hand darts forward, pushing past muscle and bone to grab hold of Klaus’s heart. Gasping breaths fill the air as his skin rapidly begins turning ashen. He manages to catch a glimpse of Rebekah over his attacker’s shoulder and sees the guilty look on her face. Her pleas and cries fill the air, begging Klaus to reconsider, claiming how sorry she is…and if he wasn’t fading away, he’d have snorted in amusement.

His hand slips lifelessly out of Klaus’s chest. He struggles to remain upright, gripping the hybrid’s shirt as he does so. Once more, Elijah finds that has been betrayed by the family he fought so hard to protect…

Klaus smirks and steps back, and with nothing to hold him up, his body drops to the floor. As consciousness leaves him and darkness envelopes his vision, his last fleeting thought is of Elena and how foolish he was to even consider abandoning her…

 

 

It’s always the same. He’s quite familiar with his surroundings now, after having been trapped here time and time again. He supposes that humans would call this place a purgatory of sorts. It’s filled with swirling nothingness; spools of darkness dancing about in a sea of light…it creates a feeling of emptiness and hopelessness, as well as inflicting a searing brightness to his retinas.

He’s just another shadow, stuck here indefinitely until someone decides to be generous and free him once more, which he imagines won’t be anytime soon. Most assume that he’s fled, especially after writing that damned letter to Elena. Unfortunately for him, the only ones who know he’s still in town are Rebekah and Klaus, and knowing his brother’s spiteful personality and temper, his sister won’t dare to try and revive him. Elijah wonders where his brother is stashing him away and what condition his body will be in should he ever wake.

He thinks back on his family and their recent actions. He’s always been a man of his word. When he makes a promise, he keeps a promise. A thousand years ago he made a pact to stand by his brother’s side – to remain loyal to him and his sister…and each time Klaus kills him, he regrets that vow more and more. The mere thought of the two of them makes the world around him darken from his anger and his hurt. Why should he continue to give everything for them and receive nothing but _this_ in return?

The word _monster_ starts echoing throughout his mind and he can’t help but recall his mother’s last words to him,

_“For a thousand years I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood…even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility…you’re no better. All of you…you’re a curse on this Earth, stretched out over generations. If you’ve come to plead for your life, I’m sorry, you’ve wasted your time.”_

He closes his eyes, ashamed of what they had done - what he’s done; ashamed that his mother is right, even after a thousand years apart. In that very moment, Elijah feels as if he is one in the same with the world surrounding him – feels like he’s nothing at all, especially after what he did to _her_ , his dear Elena…

This is exactly why he makes every effort not to think while he’s here. His traitorous brain turns against him and makes the situation ten times worse. Rather than continuing to wallow in self pity and debate all the what if’s in his head, he closes his eyes and tries to sleep – hoping that his dreams are far more pleasant than his current reality…

 

 

This first dream leaves him feeling confused and slightly troubled. He is unsure of where he is or what is going on. The only thing he is certain of is that he hears Elena’s voice and she is calling out for help. He fights to get to her, but has no way of knowing what direction she’s in. There is nothing but darkness all around him.

It frustrates him to no end – she’s in pain, she’s in danger and he’s powerless despite all the enhanced abilities he possesses. He calls out to her, hoping that she answers him, but to no avail.

Suddenly the darkness forms into shapes, revealing her to him. He sighs in relief and makes a move towards her, but finds that he cannot proceed. Something is binding him to that spot. He snarls in rage, thrashing to get free…nothing is working, he’s stuck…

Everything goes quiet and he stills his movements, straining to pick up any sign of her. Ragged breathing fills his ears, followed by an agonizing scream. His eyes widen and he panics, shouting her name, “Elena!”

He awakes with a start, darting up, gasping for breath, tears bleeding down his cheeks…if he were human, his heart would be exploding out of his chest. Her pained voice fills his head, he can hear her disappointment as she shouts accusations at him, _”Where were you? Why didn’t you save me?!?”_

Shaking his head, he attempts to calm himself enough to shut his eyes again, despite the burning wetness still coating them and her screams bouncing off the proverbial walls. He lies back down, hoping that when he does fall asleep again, it turns out much better than the last…

 

 

The second dream starts with laughter. There's nothing to see, nothing to smell, nothing to touch…just the sound of her joy ringing in his ears. He smiles, taking it all in. This is not something he often gets to experience. _This is a far better dream already_ , he thinks to himself.

Wandering about, he blindly tries to find her, for even with his vampiric sight, there’s still only darkness clouding his vision.

Gradually, as he gets closer, the jubilant noise transforms into something hollow and sinister. His eyes widen and he inhales sharply when the scene develops in front of him.

Elijah finds himself face to face with not only the sweet Elena, but with her devious alter ego, Katherine, as well. When he sees the tears in Elena’s eyes and the numerous cuts marring her skin, his gaze narrows down into slits and he wants nothing more than to rip Katherine’s throat out. He has allowed her continued existence long enough.

He darts over to them both, wanting to end this now before any more harm is done. He’s unable to intervene, however, as an invisible force knocks him back. He growls and pushes forward again, earning himself the same result as before. “Katerina! Stop this right now! I promise you that if you hurt her again, I will end you!” he snaps at her, his patience wearing thin.

“Now, now Elijah, where, oh where, have your manners run off to? That is no way to speak to a lady!” she teases in that sing-song voice of hers – forever mocking him. “I think I should teach you a lesson for threatening me like that. Don’t move now, I wouldn’t want you to miss the show!” she spits out, a dangerous sparkle glistening in her eyes with a smirk forming on her lips to accompany it.

Mere moments after the words leave her mouth; shackles appear out of no where and ensnare his limbs. He’s forced to watch whatever scheme Katherine is cooking up. He can feel his stomach knotting up with dread. Elijah wants nothing more than to wake up and escape this horrible nightmare.

It all happens in a blur. She slaps Elena hard while watching him to gauge his reaction. Katherine chuckles in delight at the storm brewing in his eyes.

A flash of metal catches his attention. Katherine takes notice of this and follows his gaze to the knife sheathed at her belt. She looks up at him devilishly, taking a firm hold on it and sliding it into the tender flesh of Elena’s abdomen. She cries out in agony as Katherine’s wicked laughter fills the air. His nostrils flare at the scent of her blood and he barely manages to keep himself in check.

Elena’s bleeding out fast and he’s completely helpless. Desperation takes over and he starts pleading with Katherine, letting all of his emotions show in his eyes as he does so, “Katerina, please, please don’t harm her anymore. She doesn’t deserve this. Hurt me instead. I should have taken you away from Klaus all those years ago. It’s my fault that you thought death was the only way out. Elena’s done nothing to you. She’s an innocent.”

She quirks an eyebrow in his direction, bemused that he’s resorted to begging. The action is so unlike him. _How the mighty have fallen…_ “No, my dear Elijah, you’ve got it all wrong. I am hurting you, don’t you see? The pain you’re experiencing now could never be achieved if I was physically inflicting it upon you. There is nothing worse than watching her suffer, especially when you can’t do a thing about it!” With a bounce in her step, she just about twirls in delight before continuing,

“Now! Onto the best part! You’ll never have to worry about her again after this!” she declares before dashing over to him and plunging her fangs into his neck. He grimaces in mild discomfort, as she draws his powerful, ancient blood across her tongue. A guttural moan spilling from her lips at the taste of him.

It’s over before the count of ten. Her hand is suddenly on his chest, shoving him away. Her crimson grin is the last thing he sees before it all goes to hell. In an instant Katherine’s crouching down in front of her and bringing her lips to Elena’s, forcing his poison into her mouth. Always the temptress she makes it a provocative display for him.

And then he hears the sickening crack, followed by silencing of her precious heartbeat. He howls in agony and rage, “No!!!!!” Elijah twists in a maddened frenzy to get free, feeling the iron dig deep into his wrists and ankles. This is the part where he’s supposed to wake up. Why isn’t this over?!

Everything stands still as he furiously blinks away tears, staring at her lifeless form. He doesn’t notice the newfound silence, Katherine seemingly vanishing into thin air. All he sees is his failure sprawled out in front of him, not yet realizing what’s to come.

Elena shoots up, gasping for breath and all he can think in that moment is _No, no, no, this is happening too fast! This is all wrong!_

Blinking rapidly to clear his eyes, he tentatively calls out to her, “Elena? Elena, please look at me?” sounding so broken and so lost.

Her head snaps up and her gaze locks with his own. He lets out a choked sob when he spots the angry red veins surrounding her now onyx-colored eyes. A wicked grin consumes her once warm smile. “This is all your fault Elijah! This wouldn’t have happened if you had stayed. Why did you have to leave me? Look! Take a good look at what you’ve made me become!” Her words sting like a thousand daggers to the heart. Never before had he wished he was dead.

She attacks him with her newfound strength, clawing and biting him as if she were an animal. He feels none of it, too far gone with his grief.

In a blink, the environment changes and the world shifts. He finds himself naked now, still shackled, and she’s writhing on top of him. He peers up at her with unseen eyes, glossy and unfocused.

Elena nips at him – toying with his nipples, trying and failing to gain a reaction out of him. Growing bored, she then runs her hands along his chest, trailing down his abdomen, settling to wrap around his limp cock.

Despite the circumstances and his usual infallible control, he’s powerless to her advances. She is his everything. His body jerks toward her on its own accord and his flesh hardens.

Purring in delight, she seizes the opportunity to sink down onto him. The pace she sets is a brutal one, punishing even, but he deserves it for what he’s done to her. Elena rides him hard, mewling and panting in pleasure.

He struggles to hold back; to keep his composure in check. It’s difficult when the woman he loves most is straddling his hips, driving him mad. His will is fading, especially once she pushes down roughly enough for him to hit that spot deep inside of her. She moans lasciviously, her head rolling back in bliss. Nothing in the world could stop the groan that escapes his throat at that.

Elijah understands now what drove Paris to steal Helen away from Troy. He can hear his brother’s words taunting him, _“Love is a vampire’s greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care.”_

Klaus couldn’t be more wrong. Despite what she has become, he cannot bring himself to stop. He closes his eyes so he can’t see her true face. As long as he can fool his eyes and his mind, he can, perhaps, fool his heart as well. Just keep on pretending…

They’re both close now. Her movements lose their fluidity and she bucks wildly on top of him. He feels his body tightening up as if it were the string of a bow being pulled back to fire. The fantasy shatters when her fangs sink into his shoulder, reaching her climax – her inner walls clamping down on him. He feels a tear slide down his cheek. He can’t pretend anymore.

Elijah jolts awake, howling and wailing. His hands lunge up to his hair, tearing and pulling at it in frustration. A mantra of her name spills from his bruised lips, and he chants _no_ over and over, grabbing at his shins to rock back and forth.

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this anymore. Make it stop. Elena, please, I need you to hear me…I need you to save me…” he mutters out, before burying his face between his knees, sobbing brokenly, hoping that somehow, someway, she’ll hear him. If only he could get inside her head…

 

 

“Elena, please…” the whisper carries like a cold breeze through her dream, chilling her to the bone despite standing under the rays of summer’s warmth.

She can see her breath as she calls out to the unknown, “Hello? Who’s there?” rubbing her arms as she does so. Elena finds it odd that her dream is taking such a peculiar turn, suddenly shivering from the sharp drop in temperature.

“Elena…” again she hears that haunting voice caressing the edges of her mind. She still can’t quite make out who it is. It’s bothering her; getting under her skin.

“I need you to find me. I need you to save me,” his words pierce right through to her heart. It sounds so familiar. She knows him, she can feel it.

“Where are you?” she asks hesitantly, needing to hear him speak one more time. It’s on the tip of her tongue. “I can’t save you if I don’t know where you are.”

Elena blinks and everything transforms, suddenly finding herself in a place that she most definitely recognizes. The Mikaelson home. Her feet lead her forward, seemingly understanding what direction to take and what pathways to travel.

She comes to a halt in the basement, barely having time to take in her surroundings before she’s rushed ahead by no force of her own. Her eyes land on the coffin in front of her. The cover flies open without warning and reveals to her who is resting inside. It’s Elijah with that cursed dagger sticking in his chest.

Her hand moves to remove it, but before she can grasp the handle, his eyes snap open and lock on hers, causing her to gasp in fright. His fingers wrap around her wrist and he says, “Help me!”

“Elijah!” she cries out, waking in a jolt, hand moving to grip her racing heart. She struggles to pull in enough oxygen, desperately trying to calm herself so that she can go to him.

Wiping the tears away, she tosses the covers off and starts throwing on clothes at an alarming rate. With no weapons or plan, she takes a deep breath and heads to where her dream showed her where he would be.

 

 

It’s easy to get into the mansion with only two of them left in town and as luck would have it, it appears that neither of them were home at the moment. Rebekah seems more interested in getting inside Damon’s pants and the same applies for Klaus with her dear friend Caroline. She rolls her eyes at that thought. And thanks to Stefan’s threats, there weren’t any hybrids to deal with either.

Wasting no time and not wanting to think about how smoothly this is going, she retraces her steps to the cellar and soon finds herself struck by a feeling of déjà vu. There’s the coffin just sitting there, waiting for her to open it and rescue him.

Taking a deep breath to calm her thundering heart, she unlatches the cover and heaves it up. A relieved gasp escapes from her as she takes in the sight of him. Even in his current state he appears tortured and sad. Without a second thought, just as in her dream, she takes hold of the hilt and gently slides the dagger out of him.

The wait is always the hardest. She hates this game. It has her recalling the last time she did this for him. “This could be a while,” she says to no one in particular, before letting out a dramatic sigh.

Her eyes scan the room and settle on a chair in the corner. She moves toward it, pulling it closer to him, and taking a seat. Elena knows to stay alert in case his siblings return home unexpectedly.

A myriad of questions start plaguing her. _What will he say? What will he do? How did this happen? Will he hate me?_ And then she realizes, with a chuckle, that he just might hate her for forgetting to bring some blood for him.

She hears a sharp intake of breath. It is the only warning she gets before she finds herself pressed hard against the wall. She fights to break free, but he is far too strong for her. Cold, paralyzing fear overtakes her as she gazes up into the wild eyes of the man she came here to help.

Elena kicks and tries to scream, but the hold on her windpipe is too tight. She begins to feel lightheaded. Her fingers dig into his hands, but what use is that on an age-old vampire?

Her fright makes her heart race, blood rapidly pumping to reach her head and lungs. Shadows swim in her vision and her arms fall limply to her sides. “Elijah…” she whispers out his name. Unconsciousness is only seconds away and to her surprise, the weight holding her up vanishes and she drops to the ground.

“Ahh!” she cries out in pain, before bringing her hands up to caress her neck as she gulps sweet air back into her shaking frame.

Hands that were once violent and fierce, become gentle and soft. Elijah’s fingers encircle her own and his thumb strokes over her skin.

“Elena! I am so sorry! Are you all right? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asks in a panic. She looks up to see his worried, yet embarrassed expression. Without realizing it, her right hand moves to his cheek and cups it softly.

“I found you. I saved you.” She exclaims with a smile, all the pain of what had just transpired quickly disappearing from her face.

Surprise fills his features, before melting into a smile for him as well. He can’t help but stroke her cheek in return. The joy he feels now reminds him of what it was like to be human. She seems to have a way of doing that to him quite often.

“Yes, my dear Elena, you most certainly have. Thank you.” He whispers, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead before resting his head atop hers. Her sigh of contentment makes him want to confess all that he feels for her, but he restrains himself and trails his fingers through her hair down to her back instead.

“Elijah?” she asks quietly, slightly turning up to him. She hears him hum in reply. “Promise me you won’t leave again. I don’t want you to go.”

His tongue dips to wet his bottom lip as his hands move to frame her face. He locks his dark, enigmatic eyes with hers and finds himself overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. It takes all that he has and then some, not to.

When her lips brush his, however, he automatically assumes that it’s just another dream, and pushes her away. “Elijah? What’s wrong? I thought…I thought you wanted this…” her lip trembles as she pulls away from him, moving to leave.

Hesitantly he reaches out to her and asks with a choked sob, “Please, Elena, please tell me that this is no dream. I’m tired of you toying with my mind and then dying on me. I can’t take it again.”

It pains her to see the hurt in his eyes. She can’t imagine what he just woke up from. “This isn’t a dream Elijah. This is real. I don’t know how I can prove it to you, but I promise you that I’m no illusion.” He shakes his head, unsure of what to believe. She can’t help letting out a huff of frustration in return. She wracks her brain, trying to come up with the right words to say. _What can I say? How do I convince him that he’s awake?_ And then it hits her…

“You told me once before that you could hear my heartbeat and that it skips when I’m being dishonest. Tell me Elijah, am I lying to you?” she exclaims, hoping that this gets through to him. She sees him close his eyes to listen and she’s nearly giddy in anticipation.

He suddenly looks up in amazement, the joy she had seen earlier returns to his face, and fiercely takes her into his arms. She did not expect such a strong display of emotion from him. He presses a kiss to her neck before rising to his feet. Elijah offers a hand to her, which she graciously accepts. They stand in each other’s presence; close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating off of her body.

Unable to resist, he brushes his fingers across her cheek before speaking, “Elena, I owe you my life and my deepest gratitude. You brought me back from a torment worse than death. I’m deeply sorry for doubting you; please understand that I did so, not out of mistrust, but out of fear. I promise you that I will not abandon you again. You mean far too much to me.”

Hearing such a strong declaration from him, her face lights up and she jumps into his arms, causing him to stumble back and sway on his feet. She’s surprised for a moment, looking up at him in concern, before recognizing the signs she had missed before. He’s paler than usual and his eyes are glossy. She steps away and nearly facepalms at her own stupidity. He hasn’t eaten in weeks. He’s weak and needs blood. _So stupid!_

“Oh my gosh! Elijah, you must be starving. I’m so sorry. I came as soon as I woke up and in my rush to get here, I completely forgot to grab you some blood bags. Here.” She says, tilting her neck to the side for him. He narrows his eyes at her, vehemently shaking his head no.

“No, Elena. It’s quite all right. I’ll get something later. I want to make sure that you’re home safe before my family returns.” He says, forcing a smile when he knows that she’s right. He is so _hungry_.

He can barely stand with her being so close to him, all he wants to do is sink his fangs into her delicate flesh. He shouldn’t be letting this happen but it is swiftly consuming him – the pumping of her blood, the thump-thump of her heart and before he can stop himself the monster that he continually denies the existence of, comes to the surface. His eyes deepen in color – veins pulsing to the surface, framing the now ebony shade of his irises. His canines elongate as the hunger takes over. Elijah turns away from her. He had never wanted her to see this side of him. Ever.

“Elena…” he grits out, “you should leave. Now. _Please_.” Her pulse quickens at the change in tone of his voice – it’s darker now; deadlier. Her reaction to it makes him ball up his fists. It also, too, makes him pant as if he were a savage beast.

“Elijah?” she asks breathlessly, bringing her palm up to his cheek, turning his head towards her. He could’ve stopped her if he really wanted to. He could’ve stopped her if he had more self-control. Could’ve. Should’ve. Would’ve. She makes everything that he is come undone.

She gasps when she sees his true face, but it’s not fear in her eyes like he had expected…no, it’s surprise and wonder instead. And instead of her hand recoiling from him, it moves upward to the raised skin under his eyes. Her fingers trace the pathways of the veins protruding from his cheekbones; following them until they dissolve away into smooth skin. Elena’s hands cradle his face now, taking it all in. She smiles to show him that she’s all right; that she’s not afraid; that she accepts all of him.

The phrase _“curiosity killed the cat”_ comes to mind when her fingertips find his lips, taking in their smoothness before dipping into his mouth and stroking a fang. He can’t help himself – the temptation is too strong. He closes his lips over her finger and licks, eyes slipping shut as he does so.

A little “ah!” escapes her throat, she grows bolder still. Her finger sweeps across the top line of his teeth, settling on the other fang – sliding over it until reaching the sharp point and purposely pricking her finger, letting out a low hiss in the process. The moment her blood hits his tongue, everything ceases to exist, save for the two of them in that musty cellar. He suckles on her fingertip, making quiet sipping noises as he pulls her essence down his throat. It makes his whole body hum – he must have more.

Elijah pulls back abruptly, breathing hard through his nose, eyes darting to her neck then back up to her lidded gaze. She appears as if she’s entranced. He moistens his bottom lip again and begs permission with a dark, desirous look. She’s barely finished nodding when his fangs puncture the skin of her neck.

Moans of pain and pleasure fill the air – both mesmerized by each other. He pulls her possessively to his body, securely wrapping her in his arms. Her breasts push against his chest with every heaving breath she takes. Drops of blood escape his greedy lips as his strength returns to him, and they journey down the center of her chest. He picks up on the scent of her desire and inhales sharply; it draws his attention to the situation at hand – stunning him even, forcing him to separate himself from her.

The original spies the line of crimson and, still being caught up in the moment, dips his head to lap it up. She shivers and arches toward him, brushing his erection as she does so, earning a strained groan in return. She’s lost in the sensations flooding her, despite him nearly draining her dry. Elena moans out his name, “Elijah…”

Despite not wanting to reveal her feelings for him, her heated brown irises seek out the ones that had been haunting her dreams ever since she met him, only to find them squeezed shut while he takes deep, shuddering breaths, almost as if to center himself.

Still woozy from the blood loss, she clutches the silken, albeit dusty, material of his shirt for balance, before standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. His eyes fly open and his entire body stiffens up in surprise. Elena smiles innocently against his lips as her tongue pokes between the crease of them, pleading with them to open for her. The copper tang of her blood still decorates his flesh. She laps at it, tasting herself and further tempting him.

His arms are still enclosed around her. She can feel the muscles of his forearms twitching against her back – he’s bottling it up, just as he always does. His fingers clench and unclench on her sweater as he wars between what he should do and what he wants to do.

The moment his mouth parts for her, she knows she has broken him, especially once she hears the quiet, whimpering moan.

A tear slides down his cheek and she can taste its saltiness in his kiss. She’s concerned, despite the desire coursing through her veins, and intends to pull away to look upon his face. He shakes his head no, moving forward, tugging her with him, trapping her against the wall, planting fevered kisses on her swollen lips.

She moans without shame as he explores every crevice of her mouth. He can’t get enough of her. His tongue intertwines with hers, caressing and curling around it. His soft groan flows down her throat. He rocks against her; his hardened flesh strains and pulses every time he makes contact with her wet center. He _needs_ to be inside of her, so he distracts himself.

His hands are everywhere – in her hair, stroking her cheeks, trailing down her neck. They reach her breasts, cupping each one, kneading them gently, before sliding up under her clothing to tease her heated flesh. He pinches her nipples, digging in his nails ever so slightly. She hisses into his mouth and meets his thrusts with her own. Sparks dance across her skin as their hips connect.

Elijah exhales out his nose in amusement, enjoying her response to his touch, he further tortures her by rolling the hardened pebbles between his thumb and finger. His index finger traces and swirls around the now erect flesh. She bucks against him with each new pinch he inflicts.

Seeking more friction, his hands stray down to her hips. He lifts her with ease up onto his waist. Only the thin fabric of their pants separates him from burying himself deep inside of her. He thrusts recklessly, without question, without control; so unlike the visage he’s crafted over the centuries.

She cries out his name, struggling to keep up with his punishing rhythm. Elena throws one of her arms around his neck, holding on tight as her body is forced against the wall repeatedly. The other hand, however, finds itself curling around his tie possessively. With her hold on it, she pulls him closer, once more bringing his lips to hers. They kiss until she’s breathless; panting his name. She should feel guilty, but she doesn’t.

Her head falls back, hair splayed out every which way, catching on the brick with every upward jerk. His straining, still-clothed cock drives her mad, striking her clit relentlessly. Her orgasm builds and coils like a vice in her abdomen. She’s close and she knows he is too.

Desire is a dangerous thing and Elena is playing with fire. What is it with vampires that makes her cease all rational thought?

Elena hops off of him causing his eyes to snap open, all hazy and blissed out. She tugs on his tie playfully, pulling on it suggestively, her nail flicking the tip of it. Smirking wickedly as she does so, before giving a quick squeeze to his hard dick. When did she become such a tease?

She moves to get her jeans off. She’s tired of the foreplay. She wants him to show her how much better he is than Stefan and Damon. Her zipper is halfway down and he’s just unclasped his belt…she’s about to shimmy out of her pants when everything comes to an abrupt halt.

In a blur, he moves them both up against the wall, hand covering her mouth before she has a chance to make a sound. His whole body has gone as rigid as his hardness. His head tilts up toward the ceiling, like animal who’s just heard their prey.

If she wasn’t so far gone, if her heart wasn’t pounding in her ears, she would’ve taken notice of his change in demeanor…she wouldn’t be twisting and writhing against him right now. He puts an end to it fast, however, grasping her upper arms, jerking her forward, giving her a menacing look that chills her right to her bones. It reads – behave or else.

Eyes closed and as still as a statue, he listens in to the conversation occurring right above them. He recognizes his sister’s voice immediately, smiling when he hears her laughter and the witty retort she fires at her companion. She says something about being a far better lover than the dimwitted doppelganger could ever be. He bites his lip so that he doesn’t give them away by growling in annoyance.

Elijah finds himself smiling once more, however, when he picks up on the distinct tone of Damon’s voice, chastising Rebekah for speaking about Elena in such a way and to behave herself or else he’d have to punish her. Rebekah’s purr of delight followed by the crashing of furniture signals to him that now is the time to make their escape.

Caressing Elena’s cheek to gather her attention, she looks up at him so trustingly it makes his heart sting. He gathers her up into his arms, jaw clenching when she snuggles into his chest, and takes off through the basement door, moving as swiftly and silently as possible. Pausing briefly outside the mansion, he checks to make sure they were not heard before darting off to her house. _How could I have let this happen?_ carries like the wind in his thoughts.

 

 

In mere seconds they are in the safety of Elena’s bedroom. Both avert their eyes, unsure of how to react; unsure of how to face each other after what just happened.

Her heart still pounds wildly in her chest and her desire permeates the air around them. It’s all he can smell. He can’t be here. He can’t lose control again. This was never supposed to happen…

Elijah shakes his head no. Elena catches the action in the periphery of her vision. “Elijah, what is it?”

“This shouldn’t have happened Elena. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I need to leave. I cannot be here. I can’t do this.” His voice is steady and level. His jaw muscles are clenched and the blank mask settles once more over his features. Back to business it seems. His eyes hide nothing from her, however, as all she can see is the anguish and the intense feeling in their depths.

“Elijah! Wait! Now hold on, you and I both know that isn’t true. It did happen and we need to talk about this! And what do you mean you can’t do this? Can’t do what?” she blurts out in a hurry, grabbing his wrist, not wanting him to leave before she had a chance to speak.

“Please don’t push this Elena. Now, please, I really must be going. Thank you for finding and freeing me. I am very grateful to you. I’ll be in touch.” He grits out, pulling away from her, turning towards the door. If he truly wanted to leave, he could have. She holds no physical power over him. It’s his heart that she clutches in her hands. He’s a slave to it and to her.

“Don’t push what? What aren’t you telling me?” she pleads, reaching out for him again, only to have him whirl around on her, frustration and desperation written all over his face.

“I am in love with you Elena! That’s what I haven’t been telling you! That is what I have been keeping from you! I thought it obvious from my actions and the manner of how I look upon you, but I see now how naive I was. I promised myself that I wouldn’t ever go through this again, especially after the previous two Petrova’s, but it seems I have succumbed anyway…” he sighs in defeat, eyes stubbornly watering from this catharsis. He shakes his head before pressing on,

“I have been in love with you from the moment I first laid eyes on you in that house with Rosemarie…And now, everything is so much worse because I know I can never have you. It’s how things have always been and always will be.” His voice breaks and he starts to pace back and forth, angrily running his hands through his russet locks. He knows from her gasp and stunned silence that his declaration has affected her, to say the least. The rapid jump in her heartbeat clues him in as well.

A heavy thump fills the room when she settles on her bed. She can’t believe what she’s hearing. Her heart is hammering in her chest again and she’s crying, but for completely different reasons than the last.

How could she have been so blind? She’s disappointed in herself for missing all the signs that she can see so clearly now. All the times he could’ve killed her, but didn’t. All the times he trusted her, despite them barely knowing each other. All the times he saved her, despite being her “enemy.” And all the times she caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. How his smile would light up the room whenever he saw her. He _is_ in love with her, she knows that now, but what leaves her speechless is perhaps the fact that she may be in love with him as well.

He sighs again, before taking his place next to her. He can see the gears twisting and turning in her head as her brain struggles to process the onslaught of new information. He’s not mad. He can never stay angry with her. Elijah smiles to let her know it’s all right, only when she turns to him, sorrow and regret are written all over her features. Her lip quivers and he hates himself for being the cause of it.

“Elena…I…I am so sorry. I…never intended for you to become aware of all of this. And I most certainly never intended to tell you. It is not my place to say such things. I’ve interfered quite enough in your life as it is, and now I’ve only added to it…” he shakes his head – the despair in his voice is thick, as well as the remorse. The hope of forgiveness pervades his eyes. He stands from his place beside her and moves to leave. He is certain that she must think so little of him now and must be absolutely disgusted with him. She has enough on her plate with the Salvatores as it is.

Sniffles flood his ears, he is still torn on whether or not to leave her in this state of duress. He’ll berate himself no matter which course of action he chooses. Elijah hears her take a deep breath and expects her to tell him to get out,

“Elijah, wait, don’t leave, please…please stay?” her soft voice permeates the wall he’s already built back up around himself. She once again has surprised him with her overwhelming sense of compassion.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he nods his head and takes his place next to her once more. Her smile is a sad one, but it comforts him nonetheless. She takes his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, before sliding back on her bed. Elena looks up at him, her eyes saying what words cannot, and he follows without question.

She turns onto her side to gaze up at him, watching intently as he toes off his shoes. Elijah smiles to himself before turning back towards her, easing himself down onto his side as well.

They stare into each others eyes until Elena’s drift shut. Exhaustion has consumed her after the intensity of the day’s events. Despite his better judgment, he wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly as she sighs in contentment. He strokes her chocolate brown hair and caresses her back lovingly.

He can’t help himself and continues to look upon her long into the evening, well past the hour of twilight, admiring her form. Elijah takes in every detail, in case, when he wakes, this is in fact another dream.

If it is a dream, it will shatter him, he knows this, but at least he will have his memories of her. For in this moment, reality or not, she is his: his doppelganger; his Petrova; his soul-mate; his _Elena…_  



End file.
